The Last Unicorn
by Firniswin
Summary: *COMPLETE* Rated for chappies to come. Well pretty much the title says it all, and by judgment of who the character is Aragorn and the unicorn, anyway, read it and you will find out more!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Ok, first of all "The Last Unicorn" lyrics belong to Jimmy Webb, and Aragorn and Elrond and those people and places like that belong to Tolkien. [sad sigh] And also, this is probably the stupidest story I could ever come up with, so don't kill me! Thank you! And Enjoy!

The Last Unicorn

By Firniswin

Chapter 1

Priceless

~

When the last eagle flies

Over the last crumbling mountain

And the last lion roars

At the last dusty fountain

In the shadow of the forest

Though she may be old and worn

They will stare unbelieving

At the last unicorn

~

Aragorn crept silently through the trees making his way back to Imladris, his home. He had been in the wild for over a year now and had not seen his family in so long he felt he was begging to forget what they looked like. He smiled at the thought of his brothers strangling him in a hug then pulling pranks on him, like the time they put poison ivy in his bed, or the time they dyed his hair blue.

"Brothers." he scoffed as he shook his head and kept on going. 

He wanted so badly to get to his family, but an aching pain in his heart told him to stay, just for the night. But he was so close. 

His heart won him over, he settled down on a green turf in a glade and caught his lost breath, he was awfully tired. He had traveled for days without sleep and the circles under his eyes confirmed the lack of sleep. 

He did not start a fire because he had learned when traveling with Legolas that fire attracts orcs, or so it seemed, every time they lit a fire, some sort of danger came and one had to carry the other back to Rivendell.

And for better safety he decided to settle himself in a tree, the elf prince had taught him many times before how to sleep in trees without falling and it had become a prized asset along with his other abilities.

He scampered lightly up the tree and set himself on a low branch, just high enough so if someone came along they could not see him but he could see them. He hunched up against the tree's midsection and fell into a soft but restful sleep as the birds whistled songs about him.

~

"Come on!" 

A loud back paining crack of a whip made it's way into Estel's sleep. He awoke with a jerk and blinked to clear sleep groggy eyes. The young ranger looked down to see five shapes making their way near the tree. But now that they were closer and the sleep had fled he saw a sixth, yet it was unlike the rest. It had a slight glow and walked on four legs, it was an animal, yet it had the grace of an elf. 

He watched as the shimmering beast went reluctantly forward, and now that it was just below the tree he stared in wonder, it was a unicorn. She was white and her mane had streaks of silver and blue, her horn that sat in all it's majesty atop her noble head was gold and silver, the silver and gold hue entwined together and spiraled to the top.

Her hooves seemed silver and her tail was the same as her mane, her eyes were soft and gentle showing that she did not deserve what beheld her. 

Aragorn wanted to slay them all, such a rage blew through him, it ached his heart to see this beautiful animal trapped by his own race and being tortured. 'But if I go down now-' he thought about the consequences a moment, 'gurth' he thought of the elven word instead of death in his own tongue, it had a calming effect and made him feel a bit easier. 

Aragorn silently eased his weight to another part of the branch, 'I will wait till they sleep.' he thought to himself as he watched the men make their camp. 


	2. Resilince

Chapter 2

Resilience

About two hours ago all the camp activity had died down and the five men had fallen asleep, some of them had a little help from the ale they had been drinking. There were no guards and the unicorn was tied to a tree near the leader of the group. 

Her hooves were each tied by separate ropes that lead to the tree and her neck was tied with a rope to the tree also.

She was emaciated and her white fur was grungy gray with filth, but out of all this her horn gleamed and the stars that shone through the trees reflected off it.

Aragorn had been watching the camp for signs that the men had fallen asleep, and now he saw the opportunity to free the immortal beast. 

So with that he carefully and quietly crept from his hiding place and slid down the trunk with the ease of an elf. He stalked across the camp watching every twig leaf, branch puddle, everything as the sounds of each thing flashed through his mind right before he would step into it. 

He strode up to the unicorn; her eyes shimmered with hope as he looked upon her. "Shhhh." he warned as he silently pulled a hidden knife from it's sheath, the metal glimmered softly in the moonlight and bounced off the trees. 

The young ranger watched a moment as she lay against the tree, a tear ran from her eyes and down her cheek and she closed her eyes as if awaiting the end.

Aragorn was shocked, he slowly and gently rubbed her head indicating that he would not harm her, She opened those beautiful sky blue eyes and looked at him, and as she did sorrow filled his heart. 

He thought of it all, she was the last, the only living unicorn. She had most likely seen all her kin die, but not of mortality. Yet of murder. By his own kind, they had killed them all, that was why she feared him.

Without hesitation, he slid the sharp knife through the ropes that bound her, a quite slicing sound escaping as he did, he cut all the ropes until she was free of all the binds. He leaned down and whispered inaudibly in her ear, "Noro lim." and with that last word she rose slowly from the bed of needles and stared into the silver gray eyes that were bright with hope.

Aragorn smiled softly and ruffled her mane then waited for her to leave, "Noro lim." he urged once more. That was all the beast needed, with a graceful spring she pranced joyously out of the camp, her white form glittering silver in the faint moonlight. 

"Namarie." Estel whispered before sheathing his knife. 

The young ranger was caught off guard when a unmerciful pain lanced through his temples as the pommel of a sword connected with the side of his head. He was slammed to the ground gasping for air as it was driven out of his lungs.

"You Snake!" a angry voice yelled giving Aragorn's headache nothing easy to listen to. He winced as the jeers and howls of the men filled his pained mind. "You let it go!" A boot was angrily and heavily smashed against Estel's ribs and he could not help a soft cry of surprise and pain as the leader continued to unhesitantly beat him. "Why idiot?" The man cried as he kicked the young ranger again, this time in the thigh. 

The leader stopped and looked menacingly into Aragorn's eyes, "You are a fool!"

"No, you are the fool." the young mortal shot back. "You idiots were killing her." 

"Who?" 

"Don't be blind! The last unicorn, you were killing her!" 

"So what if I was, I would've gotten nice pay off that pretty coat of hers." Malanack, for that was the leaders name, began to grin. "But since she is gone, your pain will have to do."

He aimed another kick at Aragorn's stomach and let it fly, all the breath left the ranger and his lungs burned with a need for precious air, he gulped it back down once he was allowed and glared as best he could at Malanack. 

"Get me some rope, we'll tie him to that tree over there." he pointed to a huge fir. "He's going to wish he'd never been here before I am through with him." A evil smile played on the man's face.


	3. Warnings

Chapter 3

Warnings

When the first breath of winter

Through the flowers is icing 

And you look to the north

And a pale moon id rising

And it seems like all is dying

And would leave the world to mourn

In the distance hear her laughter

It's the last unicorn

I'm alive….I'm alive

Pain! That was all that registered with Aragorn's beaten, broken, and bruised body. His chest burned like fire each time he took a breath, his ribs hurt when he even flinched, and his back, well that was the only thing that hurt mercilessly. Black and blue bruises entwined with lacerations decorated the young rangers back, blood slid down inflicting pain on all the other lash marks and more bruises decorated his torso sending him into pain overload. 

But the worst part of it all was, those demons that had done all this, were still there, watching his every move and somehow finding it funny, laughing. 

'I bet they wouldn't be laughing if it were them up here.' Estel mused as he sucked back another whimper that had come into his mouth.

"Oh come on this ain't no fun, I want to see him scream, cry, whimper. Something!" Malanack growled. "Oron, get our friend here a special drink." 

"Aye aye boss." the fat smaller man shot up and ran towards a tent to grab something. 

Aragorn was thirsty, but it would be foolish to take from these annoying men, 'Well I could think of a better word for them.' he mused once more before Oron came back with a skin that seemed to be full of some type of liquid from the way it sloshed about.

"Her ya go." he said and handed the skin to Malanack. 

The leader took the skin and walked quietly up to Aragorn a menacing smile decorated his face

"What did you get Oron?" Malanack turned and asked the little plump man.

"_Troll wine,_ sir!" 

"Ah! Very good!" he smiled back at Strider. 

'Do trolls even drink wine?' the young ranger would leave that another question for Elrond. 'I highly doubt they do, they have always seemed like the type to drink beer to me.' 

Aragorn's thought were cut short when Malanack shoved the drink at Aragorn's face, he tried to shrink away, but failed. 

"One of you idiots hold him!" 

Two strong burly men ran over and grabbed the ranger's arms painfully, holding him still so that Malanack could tip his head back and pour some of the brew down his throat.

"That's it!" Malanack smiled devilishly. "Drink it all up." 

Estel tried to squirm away, but the men at his sides were to strong, if he would have been at full strength he could have possibly wrenched free, but at his current state it was not possible. 

The liquid was poured and as it went down he felt his throat actually burning, it continued down into his stomach and made that also burn, he felt absolutely dreadful now, like any minute he might vomit. He could not hold it back any longer, he whimpered in pain as he felt someone slam a fist into his already churning stomach, he could not breath and that only made him suck the stuff down into his now burning lungs. 

All his last failing senses saw, heard, smelt, and tasted were those horrid men, their camp, their liquid burning down his throat, and their laughter. And then all failed him and darkness came into play.

~

Legolas was at the moment having a bad day, to start all off, two days ago he had left Mirkwood to go see the twins in Imladris, He knew that the young human known as Estel would most likely not be there. And then all had gone bad, he had found a feasting pack of wargs and it so happened that some of them had not yet eaten, 'wait no rephrase that most of them. They had attacked his horse, and now he was horseless, then he had run into orcs. Fallen into a lake, and lost his supplies, all except his weapons. Things were defiantly not going his way. 

He was walking trying hard to keep his hair behind his shoulder, which had been tangled and matted in the water of that stupid pond. But now he had noticed that everything had gotten really quiet, too quiet! He stopped and unsung his bow and took up his last arrow, notched it and waited.

As he watched, a white horse came through the clearing, no it was a "Unicorn." he whispered softly putting down his bow and walking slowly to meet the creature. She was so beautiful, he quietly walked nearer. He was amazed at how the beast did not run, for she had blood stained on her, but when he got closer it was not her blood. 

She was not wounded, he thought a moment, she seemed like she wanted him to follow her, he ran back picked up his bow and ran back after her, she led him through endless trees and bushes, always making sure that he still followed. 

Finally she stopped, he walked forward and looked at her with a curious eye. He walked to her side and questioned her in elvish. "Man?" She shot soft gray eyes on him and nudged him closer. He went a little farther then stopped dead in his tracks, he felt a trickle of tears as he looked, and his hands unconsciously balled into fists, his teeth clenched and he growled softly with rage. 

Before him Aragorn hung limply against bonds, whimpering softly and shivering with cold that was not present, blood dripped from his back and his whole torso was black and blue, his wrists were bleeding, and he had one now painfully swollen black eye, it looked quite recent to Legolas. The elf prince looked over to see a camp of men sitting round a fire laughing about the days events and talking about what they were going to do to the ranger next time he woke. 

Legolas had plans of his own, they would not touch his friend again, not until he had no more life within his own body. 

TBC

~

Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking.

eep! poor Estel! poor unicorn!! That was a really touching scene between the two! you must update! I wanna know what happens! *grins* If you can demand I update, I can demand that you update! So, UPDATE!@!! *grins*  
Great story though  
Namaarie,  
~Arwen  
Aka  
Vanaondoiel

I think it is good! I don't care if unicorns don't live in Middle-earth or not! Uppdate uppdate uppdate! -Maniac

Nice. Interesting mix with Lord of the Rings and unicorns. Good start. I think more dialogue would make it more exciting. -Sillybee


	4. Agreement

~Thanks again sooooo much! I hope you all like this chappie, poor Aragorn, caught in my evil clutches! [Laughs maniacally] Hope you all love angst!~

Ai! Poor Estel! Nasty nasty men! Don't *smack* You *Smack* touch *smack* my *smack* Estel! *smack!! Ok, Feel better now! you get them Legolas! i think it was awesome the way that the unicorn got help for Estel like that!! Way to go Unicorn! Can't wait for the next chapter! I must know what happens, and what Legolas does to those evil nasty men!rnWell that's all for now!rnNamaarie,rn~Arwen,rnaka Vanaondoiel

Oh, this is so good! But poor Estel! You just have to make Legolas help him! I was laughing when I read that Legolas was having a bad day. That made me happy. :) But still, I'm glad he's there to help Estel! Can't wait for the next chapter! :) - Leggy-stinks

~Okay onto the next Chappie, enjoy and review, no rude critic please!~

Chapter 4

Hanging by an invisible thread

Legolas sat perched in the tree that held Aragorn's motionless body, blue eyes gazing fixed ahead at the encampment of men. They seemed to be laying back down and trying to sleep, but all seemed jittery. 

The elf prince's heart broke as he listened to the soft moans and cries of his friend.

"No more please…..please-" his pain wracked sobs broke the air, Legolas felt a tear of guilt trickle down his cheek. 

"Hold on Estel." he whispered softly. "Hold on!"

The golden haired prince withdrew his attention to a loud crack of a branch, he drew and arrow and strung it waiting now for whatever came.

"Stop that whimpering rat!" A whip crack and cry from Aragorn made Legolas tense and instinctively he let go of the arrow end letting soar. It flew straight and true into the heart of it's target, the man dropped to the ground. Dead!

"Oron?" One other man called from the camp fire, he ran to the man's side, and then began to weep. "Oron's dead." he cried in anguish as he searched the trees for the source. "Show yourself demon." 

Legolas stayed in his position, but he decided to speak, maybe he could make a deal with them, he did not want to waste anymore precious lives. That last one had been mere instinct.

"I am no demon, I merely wish you let the man go." He snarled and drew one of his knives for safety. 

"Why?" Cried the man. "What want you with him?"

"Let him go!" The blonde elf prince growled back. "He is my friend, and I want no more harm come to him, now let him go before you pull yourself in so deep you are not able to get out."

Another man, bigger than the one kneeling stepped forward sword drawn in one hand and whip in the other. "He is ours, because of him we lost valuable things, a priceless item." Malanack spoke with vengeance and had his whip drawn back over his head ready to once again strike Strider.

"I wouldn't." Legolas withdrew his bow and an arrow and pointed it once again at the heart. "You would die before that lash fell." 

"Oh would I." 

"You pick fights poorly edan!" The blonde elf snapped. 

"Ah!" Malanack smirked. " So, I deal with a firstborn, an eldar, for the half-wits out there, an elf!"

"And now you know that you should not pick fights like such, for if I had not given you that clue, human, you would not yet assume me and elf, idiot!" 

"Fine elf!" the leader of the men's eyes gleamed dangerously, "You can have your little friend. Come get him!" 

"NO!" Legolas yelled. "Leave now! And you will be spared, if I do not see you all gone, I will shoot you all myself." The elf threatened.

Malanack glared up at the trees, and lifted his foot to give the ranger one last kick. 

"Go!" 

He lowered his foot and glared again.

"Come on boys, you heard the elf, lets go!" 

With those words the men stomped off back to the camp and began to break it, packing up all their things and then burying Oron. 

"We are leaving _master_ elf." he stressed the title on purpose.

"I will know when you are far enough, now get!" Legolas kept his bow close at his side all senses alert.

When he was sure that they were gone, he slowly made his way down the tree and to Aragorn. He watched as the man's chest heaved painfully taking in slow hissing breathes. 

"Oh Aragorn." he sighed, he had found that the young ranger looked even worse up close. 

He unsheathed his knife and let Aragorn's head lean on his shoulder, he gently pressed another gentle hand against the humans back to keep him from falling and was worried to hear him hiss in pain.

"Shhh! I got you." Legolas comforted Aragorn as he cut the painfully tight bonds, the man fell forward and the elf prince caught him, gently lifting him into his strong arms. 

"Oh Aragorn, I'm so sorry, nin mellon."

The young ranger coughed harshly and Legolas watched a blood formed on the side of his lips. 'well Legolas, he is not going to get any better here.' a voice inside his head interrupted the princes worry. Legolas repositioned the ranger in his arms and then began to walk, as he walked through the trees he could see a shimmering light, and knew exactly who it was. 

"Hannad miniau." Legolas spoke his gratitude and continued his long trek toward Imladris.

~

Legolas sat next to his injured friend, a fire blazed in the middle of his makeshift camp and his weapons sat at his side all his senses alert for any sign of danger. He was gently cleaning the numerous wounds that decorated Aragorn's body. The elf prince had wrapped the wounds he could but he was running swiftly out of medicines and bandages. He had taken to tearing off some of his own tunic and using that to wrap more wounds.

He was brought back from melancholy thoughts when the man moaned and began coughing hoarsely, his burning throat begging for water. Estel opened pain fogged eyes on Legolas and tried weakly to smile.

"Legolas.." His voice was edgy and dry.

"Yes nin melon, tis I." the elf prince tried hard to keep his composure, the fact that he had not been ale to keep Aragorn from all this pain bothered him. He had done all he could and now needed to get the mortal home and fast.

"Legolas?" 

His mortal friend's voice brought him hurriedly back from thought and he looked Strider over making sure his was not in to much pain. 

"What Estel:? Do you hurt?" he asked somewhat worriedly as his blue eyes caught on the man's pain clouded silver ones.

"It's so cold." the human shivered despite the warm cloak that covered him and the fire that blazed next to him. "And…….and…….please Legolas, make it go away, please." he shivered again, and to Legolas he sounded much like a frightened child. 

"What Aragorn? Make what go away?" the elf asked scanning the man over.

"Cold…..hurt…….so much!" was all the young man could say, he felt as if his body was falling apart, all his senses felt about to colapse. Yet, amidst all the pain and cold, his friend sat beside him comforting him, or trying at least and he was happy Legolas was there. So happy.

He turned to the elf prince once more, pain eminent in his facial expressions. 

"Legolas? Would you do something?" he asked.

"Anything nin Mellon, you name it." 

"Linna an nin?" he asked quietly in Sindarin.

The blonde elf smiled, and began a beautiful song in his own tongue, he sang softly but his words were strong and full of hope, beauty, and kindness. 

Aragorn never heard him finish; he was lolled into a deep and comforting sleep and did not awake when the elf finished. 

TBC


	5. Hanging by an invisible thread

~[sad sigh] I did not get many reviews! [sobs] I thought this chappie was really good! What did I do wrong? Oh well [wipes away tears] I will keep going anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you enjoy the next chappie!~

ACK! You can't leave it there! More NOW! eep! poor poor Estel! And 

poor legolas!! He is feeling all guilty! You must update! I have to 

know what happens!rnGreat chapter 

though!rnNamaarie,rn~ArwenrnakarnVanaondoiel

~Thanks Arwen-Evenstar, I was very happy to receive your review, I thought I had done something wrong, but I guess not! [wipes brow in relief]~

Chapter 5

Hanging by an invisible thread

Aragorn had began to shiver during his sleep, and whenever Legolas had made him drink something the man had vomited the contents in his stomach back up. The young ranger had not been able to keep even water down, which was a very bad sign. 

The elf prince sighed and then carefully picked up Aragorn and held him close, the man's head next to his strongly beating heart. 

The blonde elf noticed a change when Estel was held like this, he seemed to calm a little. He smiled sadly as his friend moaned softly. 

"Hep apa Estel." 

Aragorn coughed and wheezed a moment then lay still in the princes strong arms. 

Legolas walked on all his senses once again aware of all that surrounded him, and at the moment that was nothing, only the occasional bird and creature. The trees swayed in the soft breeze and waved their branches in unison as the elf strode by. 

By noon the mortal had taken yet another turn for the worst, a fever caused by the _Troll wine_ had risen and Aragorn's brow beaded with perspiration, the beads gathered and then rolled down his face and neck. 

He had regurgitated all that had been given him by the elf, and Legolas began to go faster. If Aragorn could not keep water down he would dehydrate, and that would lead to….. 'No!' he shook his head. 'he could not think of such things, not when he was so close.'

"Legolas……..…..I'm so cold….it hurts…..Aquista!" the young ranger dreamed that he was still in the camp of men.

"Shhh, Strider I am here." The elf prince gulped back the guilt that formed a bubble in his throat as a tear of worry slid down his dirty cheek, he stopped a moment to change direction.

He was relived when he looked up to see that they were only miles away, Imladris was so close they merely had two miles and Estel could get the much needed help he deserved.

Legolas looked down at his sleeping friend in his arms, the mortal's ear was next to Legolas's left side of his chest and he had a small smile on his face despite the pain, hunger, and weariness that ailed him. His breathing was still rather to raspy and heavy, but he seemed at peace for the moment at least.

Legolas continued to bear his friend he would not stop, he must get Estel to Elrond, it was already decided, he could not stop. 

~

"Almost there Aragorn, Almost hold on." Legolas urged his friend to stay with him, Aragorn had awoken from unconsciousness about an hour ago and he was in so much pain he was not able to do anything but lay staring upwards in the elven princes strong arms. He could not eat or drink, because he would only expel whatever he had put in his stomach. Fever raged through his veins, sweat beaded on his brow and dripped down his neck and onto the princes hands. All of his body was in pain, he moaned softly when Legolas tripped and stumbled forward. 

Despite the look of confidence Legolas was getting weary, he had carried the man a long while, and although Aragorn was loosing much weight and becoming light from the drug, he was still a man and after carrying him for hours and days on end, this was making the elf prince overly tired. 

The blonde elf stopped a moment and repositioned the man, and then listened. He could hear the soft crunching of twigs from about a half a mile away, and his keen sight could make out the dim figures that were making there way closer. They were men. 

Legolas cursed softly in dwarvish under his heavy breathing, he could never get away from them in time, Estel's weight was too much. And they would only quicken their pace once they saw that he had. 

The elf prince was out of options, he would have to hide and pray that nothing would find them. But where? How would he hide with Aragorn?

A soft glimmer brought him back to reality, and as he looked a soft smile graced his lips. Before him, tall and proud stood the creature that had brought all this upon Aragorn yet had saved the young rangers life. 

'twas not the unicorn's falt, tis those men's foolish minds.' he thought as the beast came slowly forward, her soft silver mane reflecting the small amount of setting sun. 

She snorted softly, and nudged the elf. Her gentle eyes going to the beaten man in his arms. Her actions seemed to say: 'give him to me, I will get him to Imladris.'

The elf stood staring a moment, wondering what he should do. 'should I let her take him.' he mused. His thoughts were once again cut short as Aragorn cried out in pain when Legolas had unconsciously pulled the human's body closer.

"Forgive me Aragorn." Legolas could take it no longer, the pain in his friends eyes was too much for him. 

"Strider?" the elf prince was glad to receive a glance from the ranger. "I am going to have you ride Silafinnel." he whispered softly. 

This earned the Mirkwood elf another curious glance from the man. 

"I named her that, we can not just keep calling her unicorn, my friend." the elf chuckled as his friend smiled a little, despite the weakness that was steadily overcoming him.

"So will you do what I ask?" Legolas inquired, tired blue-silver eyes locking with weary yet sparkling silver ones.

Strider nodded softly, "Prom…ise….me you…will-"

"I will not fall, I promise, as long as I can still wield a bow, I will return to Imladris." the elven prince assured looking back up at Silafinnel. 

"You must bear him swiftly, he will not last." 

The unicorn snorted softly and nodded her head. Her ears pricking up at the soft nearby crack of a twig. 

Legolas had heard it too, and he lifted his friend upon the beasts strong back. He wrapped Aragorn's cloak closer about him and helped his friend lean against her neck so he may rest. 

"Noro lim." He pointed in the direction of Rivendell and watched as the white animal swiftly and gracefully bounded through the trees, Estel clinging to her back, but he was clinging to much more than that. His life was hanging by a invisible thread.


	6. Estel an Estel Hope for Estel

~Ok thank you all for all your kind, wonderful, inspiring, gracious……….Anyway I could go on forever. You are all really lucky, I caught my dad in my seat at the computer typing: "And Legolas fell off the cliff and died." 

Ok Legolas would not fall off a cliff in the middle of the forest and die, and with Estel in his arms. My dad loves to tease me about my love for the elf prince. Interestingly enough my dad figured out that he could find a duel meaning with the Mirkwood elf's name, Leg-o- lass.

Except he says it, Leg-less, [hits head] As in the poor elf has no legs. Anyway on to the reviews and away from my problems.~

I'm reading too fast to stop and review = this story is fascinating. I love it!! Lots of angst.  
Keep it coming, please.-Patty

Death and destruction! All right! *shoots mind controling clowns* Anyway, i'm loving ur story!-Astronema 

OH! Great chapter! Just dripping with pain andst and uncertainty! i LOVE it!! Torture torture torture  
ahhm, ok you must think me weird now! lol! Not enought sleep! Anyways, I really liked it!@!! But it was too short! more! now! must know what happens!! I love how the unicorn has come back to save Estel!! The saved becoming the savior in turn! It is SO awesome! Keep up the good work!   
Namaarie,  
~Arwen  
aka  
Vanaondoiel

hi there glad to see another chapter of "the last unicorn" up. i like aragorn and legalas stories and the unicorn is a nice touch-Grumpy

~Thanks all! [hugs reviews] Now to find dad proof writing program.~

Chapter 6

Estel an Estel

[Hope for Estel]

"So we meet again elf." Malanack snorted as he drew his sword and brought it up into a swift arc. "Too bad you wont live long enough to make it eventful."

"I seriously doubt that statement." Legolas drew his knives gracefully as more men entered the glade. "It will hold a place in my mind forever." he sneered.

"Where is your little friend?" Malanack asked looking about for the young man they had beaten. "Dead already."

"No, he rides to Imladris, on the back of Silafinnel. The beast whose life he saved, and in return his was almost taken." the elven prince said angrily his teeth baring and his twin blades glinting in the last remnants of the setting sun.

"Oh is that so, " the men's leader snickered. 

~

The unicorn dashed through the trees and bushes on her road to the elven realm, her burden had long ago began coughing, and not normal coughing more like hacking, and she became increasingly worried when she saw blood fall to the ground.

She slowed a little to give the mortal a minute to stop the coughing. When he did he instinctively pressed his weak legs into her sides as a signal to go. 

"Sorry." Aragorn hissed weakly realizing what he had done. She snorted but decided she would deal with that later and began to run. 

Finally they came to the hill, she began to the ascend up as quickly as her body could carry her and the man.

Spots danced before the young rangers eyes, they were brilliant colors of yellow and white, and some were black with a whitish silvery tinge. His whole body ached with a fiery pain that lanced through his system every time he breathed. 

The laceration marks on his back had reopened and were now bleeding down onto the shining white coat of Silafinnel, although she either did not notice or care. 

He felt as if he might vomit again, but even when he leaned over and felt he was going to puke, nothing came. He easily broke into coughing fits that resulted in him hacking up blood. 

His ribs were black and blue and even seemed a bit green. And he was basically bleeding all over.

"Hannad nin mellon, Silafinnel." he whispered softly as he fell back into the sweet world of unconsciousness.

Silafinnel neighed softly, but became even more jittery with worry when the human did not move. 

Her attention was drawn away from the sick man when four twigs snapped then more, she heard the sound of leaves being crushed beneath weight, horses weight. She listened as they drew closer. 

"Be quiet!" one of the voices hissed. 

"He is right ahead, bring out the rope and we can get both the unicorn and the ranger."

"Right." another voice said, she heard the sound of a saddle swaying then something being drawn from a pouch.

With a snort she shot off in the direction of Rivendell, the fast gallop of hoofs behind her indicated that they were not far behind. 

But as she ran she felt the weight shift, the mortal was falling off. She tried to slide him back on was jumps and bucks but it was no use. 

With a sickening thump, she turned to see the man face first in the mud on the ground, unmoving.

"Get em!" came a cry from the bush as two chocolate brown horses leapt from the bushes and next to the ranger. One man hoped down from his horse and was walking towards Strider and the other had a rope in hand and was edging his way towards the unicorn.

~

"Well it just so happens that my men are riding after them and have most likely taken them both." Malanack snarled as he swung his sword at the prince, Legolas easily blocked the move and brought his wrath down on the unsuspecting mortal.

" You lie!" Legolas swung one blade and it connected with the man's arm, cutting his unprotected flesh and making a small stream of blood flow freely from his arm to the ground.

"I lie not, Master Elf! The mortal sneered as he swung his sword. "I sent them off this morning, they have been following that stubborn beasts tracks for days." 

Legolas was enraged, he began to swing angrily and fight like mad, sword clashed with knife and reflected brilliant light from the soft crimson glinting of the setting sun.

Malanack had begun to try and creep into the elf's train of thought, he was whispering lies, lies that had bothered the elf for years.

"It is all your falt. You brought this upon the human." Malanack swiftly swung his blade, eliciting a sharp hiss of pain and a dangerous glint of blue and silver when he caught the elf in the ribs.

"pahta, edan!" the blonde elf roared as he swung his knives surprisingly fast, the blades caught the man on each side of his legs. He gasped holding back a cry of excitement as he limped back away from the dangerous being.

"Well why are all letting me have the fun?! Attack him boys!" Malanack hobbled away from the battle as three strong burly men came in, all wielding swords.

Legolas did not want to kill them, 'All I want is that one!' he glared at Malanack. 'But is they will not let me through, so be it.' he shook his head sadly and then began swinging, parrying , and blocking. He caught every move they gave him and bounced it back on them with an even more powerful move. In moments he had one down, then the second.

The third man was the strongest of all three, and the most educated in Swordsmanship. He moved slowly forward advancing on Legolas, the elf prince stood absolutely still, he did not blink, he did not breath. 

~

Silafinnel stood over the body of Aragorn, she would not let them get him. They would get her and kill her first. She shifted uneasily as she heard more footsteps, but lighter, and no they are horse shoes. Yet she could hardly hear them.

Suddenly a whizzing sound caught her attention, an arrow. It cut through the air like paper and sunk into the skin of one man right above the shoulder; he fell back with a cry of shock.

Then another arrow, that one sunk it's head into the other man's ribs; he fell back without a sound and scarcely moved, only to breath.

Two figures leapt forward from behind her, she stood still as stone over the man staring straight ahead at the two.

Both were of the same height same body type, same weapon both bows and arrows notched ready to fire. 

TBC

~ 

Firniswin-Hey now guys, [backs away from angry reviewers] I…..I have a perfectly good explanation. It's um……uh…..I….

Reviewers- Get her! 

Firniswin- Yipe! Run! I will write more soon, Review please! It helps!


	7. Life is Precious

Firniswin: [sitting on top of a pole] Ok I have found my hiding place, all I have to do is not look or get down. 

Reviewers- Come on. [tries to climb up pole, unsuccessfully] 

Firniswin- Na-na-na-na, you can't get me. Maybe they wont kill me if I show them the reviews. 

Firniswin- oh [slaps head] duh? I will show them the next chappie! [cupped hands] All of you back away from the pole, and I will get you another chapter.

Reviewers- [back away a little and looks up] 

Firniswin- Thank you all for the reviews, and enjoy the chappie.

~

Chapter 7

Life is precious

The two figures stepped from the shadows and it revealed two raven haired elves, their eyes were silver and keen a glint of anger seemed to startle the unicorn as she looked upon them, they were fair and wore colors of gray and their cloaks were soft and light made of the finest silver threads and clipped at their necks by a silver leaf brooch. 

They lowered their bows to their sides.

Their gaze shifted to the body that Silafinnel stood over, limp and bleeding in the dirt. 

"Killed one of their own men." Elrohir scoffed. 

"Elrohir, I don't think that is one of theirs." Elladan quickly walked towards the man and stopped , his heart hammering in his chest. "Oh Eru no! Please No!"

Elrohir stood motionless as he spotted the unmoving form of his mortal brother, body bleeding and broken. "Estel." he managed through tears.

Elladan quickly but gently ripped off his cloak and wrapped it round the young rangers shirtless body. He then picked him up and held him close.

"Elrohir, get the horses, hurry!" The older twin said through tears that coursed his face, as he hugged Aragorn's cold, frail, beaten form closer to him.

"Hold on brother. Hold on." 

~

Suddenly Legolas brought up his knives in a quick parry as the man swung down on the prince. 

The sound of clashing metal echoed through the forest, the elf prince swiftly brought away one of his knives and let it fly forward, it slid into the man's stomach. 

Blood spilled from his mouth and with a surprised look on his face he fell back upon one of his companions.

Legolas breathed heavily as the cut on his arm throbbed from overuse of his arm. He let out a low growl as Malanack stared at him in pleasure. His warriors had done their job, now it was his turn. He would finish this elf, and then claim all that was his, man and unicorn.

"Worn out?" He asked a smile on his lips.

Legolas knew better than to answer, instead he stood still watching the man, regaining his breath. 'Yes, edan! What does it look like' he mentally answered the man's question. "I warned you!" he said softly his eyes glinting dangerously. "I told you not to come back."

"I could not help myself, I wanted to take a burden off your shoulders, I mean it must be difficult. Having to deal with our stupid kind. So I thought, well he was not helping you any. Why not?" 

'Now you've done it Edan.' the elf prince growled low as he thought of all the ways to kill vermin. "He was not just any mortal, he is someone special, more important than you could ever imagine." Legolas had all the time he needed he swiftly leapt forward and as he did jabbed both knives through Malanack.

Malanack coughed and frowned as he looked at the two knives sticking from his stomach, blood dripping furiously from the two holes as well as other bodily fluids.

The elf prince bent forward and whispered into the man's ear. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, descendant of Isildur and heir to the throne of Gondor and Arnor." 

With that the man looked deeply into the elf's eyes before both glazed orbs rolled back into his head and he sank to the ground in a heap. Dead!

Legolas wiped his brow and took a second to look at the still bleeding cut on his arm, it was deep and wide. It down his arm until the elbow disappearing into a scratch. 

"This may need stitched." he said softly ripping a long piece of his cloak and tieing the cut, he was not far from Rivendell, he could make it and then Elrond.

At these thoughts one name came to mind. 'Estel.' he had to get to his human friend, he stiffly tied the knot and then sluggishly withdrew the knives from the lifeless man on the ground. He then wiped them off on the rim of his cape and sheathed, after he sheathed those he started jogging through the forest.

~

Elrohir came through the brush holding two horses reigns, he looked at Elladan sitting on the ground. The elf twin was softly soothing the mortal in elvish while moving gentle fingers through the dark unruly hair. Tears ran down his cheeks intertwining with blood forming in small puddles on the forest floor.

Elrohir hurriedly brought one horse forward and knelt down beside Elladan. "We need to get him to father." he stated the facts quickly and turned lamenting eyes on Elladan.

"Let me take him, I am a faster rider." The older twin spoke softly cradling Estel's body closer.

"All right." the older Eldar sniffed, "I will take him." With that he slowly rose, carefully holding the human in his arms. Aragorn moaned softly and began to squirm weakly in his brothers grip. 

Elrohir touched the young mortal on the leg, "Shhh, Estel you are safe." he spoke in the elven tongue which caught his little brothers attention and he immediately stopped. 

Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and looked up into his brothers faces, "Elladan, Elro-Elrohir." he whispered hoarsely looking up with pain clouded eyes. 

"We are here Estel, V'osto! [fear not]" Elladan said through distressed tears. 

"Sila-" Strider began to ask about the unicorn but was quieted when they heard a soft rustling. 

The two elves had heard this, Elrohir unsung his bow and strung an arrow to it aiming carefully for the bushes. Aragorn layed still, unable to move from lack of strength, he only listened to the sounds of barely audible footsteps. 

~

Legolas had been walking and his worries had skyrocketed when he saw the many drops of blood that had taken place near the soft hoof prints of the unicorn. He carefully picked his way around the forest, becoming annoyed when his injury proved to make a little more clumsy than usual. He could hear his foot steps in the leaves, he stopped a moment and listened, it had become quiet, too quiet. 

He could hear his own heart hammering in his chest, his breath coming out in soft but quick gasps. His own joints even seemed to creak as he slowly undid his bow, notching a arrow to his bow aiming through the trees at some unseen target.

He aimed his mind racing, and heart pounding.

~

Elrohir watched as the bushes rustled and someone slowly made there way through the trees , the figure was dark so he could not see, but he could tell by their height that is was no man, but elf. 

"Who goes there?" He yelled at the unknown elf

"Elrohir, tis I. Legolas." The elf prince lowered his bow and came forward into the dim light.

"Legolas," the younger twin lowered his bow and took a step forward. "Legolas oh, nin mellon, tis only you. [My friend]"

"Oh what happened, where is Silafinnel?" The elf prince asked when he noticed Estel's barely conscious figure in Elladan's strong arms.

"Who?" 

"Never mind, I will tell you later, we must get Estel to hir Elrond. [lord]" Legolas carefully walked towards the two horses. 

"Here let me take him." the elf prince offered taking one of the reigns.

The twins nodded without a second thought and handed Aragorn to the Mirkwood elf, once he was mounted. They both knew Legolas was a better rider than them and could easily run the horse faster but still keep Estel on.

"Noro lim nin mellon, [go swiftly my friend] and may Eru protect your path." Elrohir said as the two twins mounted on the second chocolate brown stallion and looked one last time upon their now unconscious brother. "We will guard the rear." with those words Legolas spoke soft elvish to the stallion and the beast sprang off in the direction of Rivendell. The twins unsung their bows, Elladan sat backwards on the stallion holding his bow his hand ready to grab an arrow if needed.

~ TBC~

Firniswin- they have quieted down, [wipes brow] 

Reviewers- [slowly all walking away back to homes and numbers decreasing] 

Firniswin- Where in Middle-Earth is Gwaihir or Thorondor when you need em. Well hope you liked it and I will add more soon! 


	8. Home

~Firniswin- I am soo sorry about taking so long. [ Walks over to Aragorn, who is still laying in the same position] 

Aragorn- [Through clenched teeth] How much longer do I have to stay like this?

Firniswin- Well until I say so……..

Aragorn- Why?

Firniswin- Because I am the boss! Well of this story I mean!!!

Aragorn- Oh, ok.

Firniswin- [sighs heavily] Onto the story.

~

Chapter 8 

Home

~

When the last moon is cast

Over the star of morning 

And the future is past

Without even a last desperate warning

~

Legolas hugged Estel tighter to him as her road into the court yard of Imladris, the man was once again knocking death's door, and death was close to answering. 

"Aquista nin mellon." Legolas whispered softly in the mortal's ears. "Please, my friend." he repeated in the common tongue. 

Elladan's horse, Alaniel stopped and Legolas leapt off then brought Aragorn's body down into his arms. The human was even lighter than he had been, and it worried the elven prince. 

"Lord Elrond!" he cried carrying Estel up to the door. "Lord Elrond, hurry." 

Legolas kicked his foot angrily against the door, "Elrond, tis Estel. Hurry!" 

The door opened and Glorfindel peered outside. "Oh Eru Estel!" He cried grabbing up the man into his arms. "ELROND!!!" 

Glorfindel raced forward up the stairs , his heart thumping hard in his chest. "Elrond, hurry!!! It is Estel!!!!" He cried as her raced into the young mortals room, and lightly placed him on the bed. 

A moment later, The elven lord was in the door. His heart felt as if it might stop right then and there. It beat wildly pumping so loud he was sure everyone could here it. 

On the bed, his son lay. His chest heaving, face paler that a ghost. His whole frame was thin and frail, it looked as if he would break if the elven lord even touched him. He was bleeding profusely and his eyes were closed, yet at times he would open them weakly only to close them again. 

Elrond ran to the bed, his hand went immediately to his sons, " nin ion!!!" 

He watched as Estel opened his eyes and weakly turned his head, smiling softly. "Ada?"

"I am here, my boy." he stroked his sons face taking in how cold he really was. "I am here." 

He turned to see Glorfindel, the former balrog slayer was actually crying, it made Elrond's heart break, he choked and tried to make his voice strong. "Glorfindel please bring me…." he turned back to Estel. "Bring me all the medical supplies we have!" 

"Yes lord." The elven advisor rushed out to get everything, Legolas reluctantly followed him, he took one last look at Strider. He knew he had to lighten the mood somehow, he smiled as best he could at Aragorn. 

"Now, don't you leave while I'm gone. I'm…….I'm not done with you yet edan!" he snarled sarcastically and pointed a finger at the man. 

Aragorn smiled weakly. "I'll……try…. e-elf." He whispered. 

Elrond looked back to Legolas just as the elven prince left, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he lightly laid his son's hand back on the bed and stood up. 

"My boy," he whispered as he took in the wounds and his sons shallow breathing. "Valar, what was it this time Estel?" he did not mean for the man to answer. 

"Uni……u-unicorn." The Dunedain shivered softly and Elrond drew the blankets up and over the mortals beaten body.

"Aragorn, there are no more unicorns in Middle-Earth." the elven lord explained as he went to the closet and brought out a night shirt, then bringing it over and laying it over the chair. 

"B-but I-" 

"Shhh, we will talk about this later." he whispered putting a gentle finger 0ver the man's cracked lips. "Now you must rest……." he stopped and walked over to a table that sat at the side of the room. He grabbed a cup and a few herbs, then crushing them into the cup, he added some water that he had started to heat under the fire and stirred lightly. "Here, drink up." he smiled and tried handing it to his son. 

Aragorn tried to take the cup but his arms felt heavy as led. Elrond understood and brought a strong arm behind his back and lifted him up to a sitting position. He tipped the cup to the man's lips and Estel began to drink thirstily. 

"Better?"

The man coughed profusely, his eyes watered as all his energy became spent over the sobbing coughs. Elrond layed him back down on the pillows and tenderly brushed back the sweaty unruly locks from his mortal sons head and neck. 

"It……hurts………a-and…….I am so c-old." 

"I know, my boy……..I want you to know how much I love you nin ion." Elrond sat down on the bed and took his son's frail hand. "Life would not be the same……………there would be no life." the elf lord wiped a tear away from his cheek, he could hardly sit and watch his son, the one that he had patched up, medicated, hugged, tucked into bed…..done everything for. And now Aragorn was in so much pain, and he could scarcely do anything.

_Troll wine _ left it's victims in more pain than any other drug, and was the hardest to find an antidote for. Elrond was not worried for his sons life, he knew that this certain drug seldom killed the victim, but the lasting effects were not good. Many times paralysis would occur, loss of sight, loss of hearing, or more than a few times he had hear of the patient loosing all three. Estel could not take such a loss, any of these would cripple him. 

Elrond had to warn Aragorn, or at least find out. He looked down and opened his mouth to ask, but stopped short when he saw the young man asleep. He looked so peaceful, despise the pain he was going through. 'I can't wake him.' he thought as he watched the frail face, Aragorn was smiling. 'Oh he is happy. I bet he is just glad to be home.' 

Elrond brought the quilt up to Aragorn's midsection and bent down, he gingerly kissed the man on the head. He then took Aragorn's hand in his own and sat down in a chair and waited for the Legolas and Glorfindel to returned with the medical supplies.

TBC~

Firniswin- Ok, sorry it took so long to post this. I was at horse camp. [sighs angrily] But that is another story totally. I am stating to think the name Katie curses the person to a life of attacking people when they do not do something totally correct because of their lack of knowledge of horses. [pants] What do you think Jessi?

Jessi [ black horse] - [neighs loudly] 

Firniswin- I know! [pats Jessi on neck] anyway, sorry it took so long and sorry this chapter is stupid. I ran out of inspiration, I have had a hard week………Incase you did not know I got braces, then two days later, I go to Royal Ridges horse camp. Can't eat much of anything……my friend ditches me, I meet Katie……big mistake. I meet Jessi, [hugs big black horse] I love Jessi!!!! Anyway sorry for my boring life……hope you liked the chappie, Here's some reviews.

Patty() Well, this reviewer has stuck around, so don't get too complacent!! We're dangerous if new chapters don't appear when we think they should.rnBeware!rnrnSincerely, I'm enjoying this story very much.rnWrite more ASAP. 

Patty() Hooray! Hopefully the twins have arrived in the nick of time. Poor Estel = I do so worry when my heros cough up blood. Bad sign. 

littlesaiyangirl 

hurry! update soon please!

From: arwen-evenstar Loved it!1 Now what happens? You most post more!! I must know what happens?? How is Estel?? Where did Silafinnel go? Update!rn*poke poke*rnNamaarie,rn~ArwenrnakarnVanaondoiel

Firniswin-[hugs reviews] Thank you!!!!!!!


	9. Ending Results

Chapter 9

Ending results

~

Look into the sky where through

The clouds a path is formed,

Look and see her how she shimmers,

It's the last unicorn.

I'm alive…….I'm alive…..I'm alive

~

Aragorn had been taken care of, all his wounds had been medicated and wrapped. And he was now sleeping peacefully…….'well peaceful might be an overstatement' Elrond mused as he watched the young ranger asleep in the bed. Every once in a while, more like ever couple minutes, Aragorn would moan or hiss in pain. He had vomited up the food that Legolas had helped him eat, the only good thing was that he had been able to keep the water down. 

And that meant he was recovering, which was a great feet in Elrond's eyes. He had yet to see of any lasting effects. 

He looked at the quiet scene before him once more, the Dunedain was asleep, and the elven prince was at his side, holding his the pale hand and singing an elvish song to Aragorn. It seemed to help, Estel had calmed much and seemed to be hearing his friend's voice. Elrond listened to the song, 'I can understand why, Legolas has a beautiful voice.'

"Lord Elrond?"

"Yes Legolas?" Elrond whispered back his eyes fixing on the bright blue ones. 

"Will he be alright?" Concern and guilt filled the elf prince's eyes.

"You know, I think he will………. When he has friends like you, everything seems to work out."

Legolas smiled and rubbed Aragorn's hand comfortingly as the man began to moan once more, then shiver. Legolas let go of the man's hand and set it gently on the bed, then he got another quilt and laid it over the mortal. The shivering died down and after a few more moments he stopped and snuggled into the pillows, and smiled. "Hannad." he mumbled softly. 

"Of course nin mellon." the elven prince smiled and took the hand up again and sat down. 

"Legolas, you should get some rest." Elrond had noticed the circles under the other elf's eyes. "I will watch him." 

"No, this is my fault……" 

"How is this possible?" the elf lord raised an eyebrow. 

"I did not go fast enough, I felt something was wrong………I knew it, yet I was too weak to notice."

"That is not true young Greenleaf, you know it." 

"But I-"

Elrond lowered his eyebrows. " Legolas." he hissed softly. "None of this, is your fault. I will not have you blaming yourself." 

Legolas gently laid his friends hand down on the bed and stood up. He strutted outside onto the balcony. He could here Elrond's talking, but it did not listen. He stopped at the railing and looked up to the stars.

His eyes widened at the sight, for there in the sky was a shimmering creature flying through the stars. 

Legolas smiled and watched as the unicorn went through the sky, somehow he new that it did not matter whose falt it was anymore. 

The only thing that mattered was that Aragorn was safe and home, and Legolas made a vow that night.

"I will always be there for you Aragorn. Always." he whispered as he began to walk back to the room. 

All was peaceful and Imladris was once again quiet and safe.

~End~

Authors Note: Ok, sorry for the bad ending, I hope you though it was good enough…….I had to finish this story. Now to finish Fading light. I figured out that I am not very good at long term writing stories. I always leave you guys hanging for weeks or months…..but fear not. I am only going to try and write one story at a time after I get all this sorted out. Well four, because I am working on that story for a film, and then I am writing two books. So those kinda don't count with fan fiction. Net. So ya, anyway enough of that, I hoped you guys like it. J 

PLEASE R&R, BUT NO FLAMING! AND PLEASE OH PLEASE! No there are no unicorns in Middle-earth, cause frankly unless you email me and tell me in what book and on what page it says that, I DON'T CARE! 

Anyway so yes thank you all and I will hope to hear from you soon! Taliho Jessi, ya!


End file.
